Harry Potter: Life in America
by GredForgeWeasel
Summary: It's Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He not only learns about magic, but he also finds out that he has a sister who is seven years older than him at Salem Academy of Magic and Arts.
1. Meeting Jailyn

Only a few first years were left, waiting to be sorted in the front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was at the Ps.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry Potter, a small, slight boy with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes, made his way to the sorting hat. He gently set it on his head. After a few minutes, the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

He made his way to the gold and red table. He sat down next to Hermione Granger, a girl he met on the train. After him, a boy named Ron Weasley sat next to him. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood to give the usual announcements. However, after he finished, he remained standing.

"As I'm sure many of you have head, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament." Whispers broke out in the hall as Dumbledore explained the tournament.

"Please welcome Durmstrang Institute, with their High Master Igor Karkaroff." Applause filled the hall as the students from Durmstrang entered the hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Dumbledore continued after Karkaroff sat down next to Professor Flitwick. "Unfortunately, Beauxbatons Academy has decided to not participate. Taking their place this year is Salem Academy of Magic and Arts and their principal, Michael Novak."

Applause filled the hall once again, but only the Salem principal entered the hall and walked up to the Head Table. He sat down next to Professor Snape. Whispers filled the air again. Mr. Novak stood up, pointed his wand at his throat and said loudly, "I swear Jailynna, if you don't get everyone in here in ten seconds, then you'll have detention until the end of the year!" He put his wand away and sat down again.

The students of Salem came in and one of the older students, a tall, thin red headed girl with hazel eyes, walked past her classmates as they sat at the Ravenclaw table. She walked straight up to the Head Table, up to her principal.

"Why do I get blamed for everything?" The girl, Jailynna asked innocently.

"Because you are usually the mastermind of everything that happens," Professor Snape answered, not Mr. Novak.

Jailynna smirked and said loudly, "You love my clever masterminded plans, Dad."

Snape scowled slightly, which turned into a smirk. "Just don't do anything stupid and no tricks, my girl."

Jailynna mocked saluted and said "Daughter's honor," before turning around and heading towards her classmates.

One thing was for sure. Jailynna Snape was very clever, and she was lying through her teeth when she promised no tricks.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Jailynna sat down next to her boyfriend of two years, Jacob Black. He was sitting with the other Salem seventh years. She slid in next to him and with one final lance to her father and principal, she turned to the others and asked, "Are we all set?"

Another boy, named Sam answered. " Everything is ready. Paul is going to cause a diversion so we can sneak out."

"Awesome. Operation H.D.W.K.W.H.T. is now in effect!" Jailynna replied.

The four other boys looked at her with the same confused expression. Jailynna sighed, "Operation Hogwarts and Durmstrang Won't Know What Hit Them, duh!"

"Can't we just call it American Muggle music meets European Wizardry?" a third boy, Jared asked.

"No, mine sounds cooler and that's that." Jailynna replied stubbornly.

Jacob looked at his girlfriend and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You are so cute when you're stubborn."

She smiled at him and looked at Paul. He got out a set of matches and some muggle fireworks. He lit them and they exploded. Jailynna, Jacob, Sam, and Jared ran out of the hall as the diversion worked.

After the teachers got rid of the fireworks, Novak came down and stood in front of Paul.

"Mr. Anderson, where are your friends?"

"Gee, I don't know sir," Paul replied. "Maybe they got scared by all the British kids and ran off." The rest of the Salem students laughed and Novak smirked a little before returning to what the students called his "stern-teacher-but-I'm-really-laughing face."

"Why don't you go find them?"

"Nah they'll be fine."

"Very well then," Novak turned and left.

Ten minutes later, music was heard from the Entrance Hall. As the Hogwarts professor got up to enquire into the source of music, Snape and Novak exchanged glances and they both sighed.

The Great Hall doors burst open and everyone could see four students, two on guitars, one on drums, and the fourth with a microphone. The Salem kids went wild with yelling and cheering as Jailynna started singing 'Waking Up in Vegas' by Katy Perry.

As soon as she was finished, two simultaneous yelled "JAILYNNA LILLIAN SNAPE!"

Needless to say, Jailynna made a dash for it.


	2. Jailyn's Busy Day

I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Jailyn Potter, unfortunately.

She didn't get far. Not only did Novak catch her, but so did her father.

"What the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking? You just embarrassed your school and myself with your antics! I did not raise you this way!!" Snape yelled at her.

Jailynna however, was not fazed.

"You know, you're right. You didn't raise me this way. I guess it's my father's genes finally coming out of me." She said.

"What do you mean 'my genes?' I do not pull childish pranks!" Snape scowled at her.

"Oh, I know. I also know that you're my adopted father."

Snape's scowl deepened. He turned to Mr. Novak and said, "Please excuse us, while we discuss this in my office."

"Of course. I'll just go deal with the Jailyn's partners in crime," Novak said as he left to look for the boys.

"Move, now," Snape hissed at Jailynna.

They walked down to the dungeons until they came to Snape's office. He opened the door and Jailynna went in first and sat down in front of her father's desk. Snap followed and sat behind it.

"I won't waste mine or your time by lying, so tell me how you found out." Snape said.

Jailynna looked down before she stared into her adopted father's eyes. "You always said I look just like mom, except for my eyes. I don't look anything like you and no one in mom' or your family has eyes like mine. I searched mom's name on the WI (Wizard's Internet). I came across a wedding announcement, saying that a Lily Evans married a James Potter. This Lily Evans looked just like mom and I knew it was her. Also, my eyes matched James'. I just kind of came to my own conclusions."

As she finished, Severus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Neither said anything until Jailyn broke the silence, "Was I right?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "You are James and Lily Potter's daughter. I was asked to adopt you after they died."

Tear started to fall down her cheeks as she looked up into his eyes and asked, "Then why can't I remember my real father? I don't remember anything up until the time when I started living with you?"

This was hard for Severus. He loved the girl like she was his own. He knew he had to tell her the truth, but it would crush her if she knew. He also knew that, despite how much she resembled her mother, she acted like her father in every way. He came around his desk and enveloped her into his arms. He rubbed her back soothingly and waited her to finish.

When she had calmed down, he pushed her back a little, so that he could directly into her eyes.

With a deep sigh, he answered her question.

"The reason you don't remember is because Dumbledore erased your memory of your father."

JPJPJPJPJPJP

The next day, Jailynna snuck off Hogwarts grounds and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

She went to the Department of Family Services. There, she changed her name back to Jailynna Lillian Potter. In order to do so, however, she had to take a blood test, to prove she was the eldest child of James and Lily Potter. Once the blood test was verified, she officially became Jailynna Potter. Next, she went to the Department of Mysteries to see if she could possibly regain her memories that were erased. It took two hours, but she finally remembered everything she did with her parents, and her baby brother, Harry. She returned to the Family Services to take care of one more item of business, before she left the ministry and headed to Gringotts.

The goblin she dealt with, Ragnok, seemed to know her and welcomed her into his office. "What may I do for you, Miss Potter?"

"You know who I am?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. I remember you coming in here with your father. You let off fireworks in my office and it became a danger zone for two weeks."

She blushed and muttered a 'sorry" before continuing her business.

"What is it you wish to do today?"

"I'd like to transfer the Potter Vault to the Gringotts in Boston."

"May I ask why?" Ragnok inquired.

"I read my parents will. It left Sirius Black as Executor of the Estate should anything happen to them. If something should happen to Sirius, then I was named Executor. I will be residing in Boston and would like to keep the vault close to me."

"Of course, Miss Potter. I just need you to sign these forms and everything will be taken care of in two days."

Jailynna signed the papers and then left. She Apparated back to Hogwarts and was not so lucky in sneaking back in. Mr. Novak caught her as she attempted to sneak into the Great Hall. He was leaning against the wall next to the doors and casually asked, "Where were you? I missed your commentary in my History class."

Jailyn looked down, unsure if she should tell him. He seemed to notice her uneasiness and he led her into an empty classroom.

"Jai, sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

Michael Novak was not only her principal, he was also a close friend of her mother's from muggle primary school. His family moved to the states before either found out they were magical. They kept constant correspondence and it wasn't until their 5th years that they learned each other was magical. Michael visited the Potters a lot during Jailynna's younger years and he was named her godfather. He always knew when something was wrong with her.

"It's _him_," Jailynna spit out.

Michael didn't understand. "Him who?"

Jailynna breathed deeply and then said, "Dumbledore. He erased my memories of James as my father. I went to the ministry today to regain them, and to legally change my name to Jailynna Potter."

He had no words, he was too shocked. He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her for a few minutes.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Severus was in the middle of his first year Potions class when Michael walked in with Jailynna. When Snape looked up from his desk, he motioned the two into his office. The period was almost over, so they waited for him in his office. As they walked through, Jailynna could not help but stare at her brother. He looked just like their father, with their mother's eyes. She figured if she acted like James, then maybe he was more like Lily. She smiled at the thought.

As soon as the bell rang, Snape was in his office.

"I received an owl saying that you changed your name to Potter, is that true?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but it was the only I could do it." Jailyn replied.

He quirked an eyebrow, "Do what?"

Jailynna looked at her shoes and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"What did you do, Jailynna?" Severus asked again.

Looking up at him, Jailynna pulled a piece of paper out her robes. She handed it to him and what he saw shocked him.

CUSTODY AGREEMENT OF HARRY JAMES POTTER.

A/N: Sorry I didn't post one earlier. This is my first story, so sorry if its not the best.

Just to clear some things up: 1. If you are a little confused, after the Potters' death, Dumbledore erased Jailynna's memory of only James and Harry. She still remembers her mother and godfather. For the sake of this story, there were no Marauders. James had friends, they just didn't call themselves the Marauders.

2. Jailynna was seven when her parents were killed. So she is 6 years older than Harry. As she is 17, she can legally gain custody of Harry, as she is of age.

So that's everything. Happy Holidays!!


	3. Author's Notice

Dear readers,

Due to some unforeseen circumstances, I will no longer be able to finish this story. I just found out that I will be moving to Washington DC to attend law school at Georgetown University next year, but I will be working as an assistant to a senator from my state. I will be moving sometime after the New Year, however, I will be very busy and unable to continue writing. I would have liked to finish the story, but working in DC is hard and I will be kept very busy. Thanks for reading the story. If you wanted to know, the main plot would go that Jailynna became Harry's guardian and they moved to Boston, where they both attended Salem. Harry grew up away from the manipulations of Dumbledore and without any threat from Voldemort. In the end, Dumbledore is able to defeat Voldemort, but that is in thanks to Harry and Jailyn learning about and destroying some of the horcruxes.

GredForgeWeasel


End file.
